fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yaldabaoth (The Game Central)
"Do what I say." —Yaldabaoth's one rule for playing The Game Central Summary Yaldabaoth is a Character from The Game Central. He is an Outer God, who acts as an Antagonist early on, but later becomes closer to an antihero. He is responsible for the main events of the story, namely creating the Game Central, and putting all it's players in motion. It is revealed early on that he controls the actions of every single character, including the player themselves. Later on, he fights the Emperor of Agladda and goes on to earn the trust of the remaining participants of his game, recruiting them to help fight against the Scarlet King. Personality Initially, Yaldabaoth is best described (By almost every other character) as a "Complete Douchebag". He is egocentric, rude, condescending, and impatient. By his own description "When you're infinitely above everyone else, it's hard not to look down on everyone else". However, early in the game, he is also shown to be sensible, sometimes preventing the player to from making "Stupid Decisions" and encouraging them to pick correctly. Curiously, he is immune to flattery. The only other character he treats as an equal is his Apoptosis, Ion, who he often speaks with. He also shows that he is afraid of the Scarlet King. Later on, after being severely wounded in his battle with Ion, Yaldabaoth starts to improve, and finds himself actually having to convince Lyle, Emily, and Malcolm to keep him alive - For the first time ever, he is in a vulnerable position. This experience heavily damaged Yaldabaoth's rampant God Complex, and he finds himself actually having a respect for other characters, particularly Lyle. By the end, Yaldabaoth even willingly declines the opportunity to rule over the other gods, and promises to remember Lyle even after his death. Personal Stats Alignment: 'Chaotic Neutral '''Name: '''Yaldabaoth, "God", "The Dragon", "The Narrator" '''Origin: 'The Game Central Wiki 'Age: '''Older than the concept of time '''Gender: '''Genderless, Avatar appears Male '''Classification: '''Outer God, "Narrator" Powers and Stats 'Tier: 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10, Type 8 via "Logic of the Mighty" - Will be unkillable as long as his opponent is weaker than him), Transduality (Outer Gods are infinitely superior to any plane of existence, regardless of complexity), Acausality (Outer Gods are beyond all space-time, and do not perceive time linearly), True Flight, Space-Time Manipulation (As an Outer God, Lyle is able to overwrite and subjugate any form of space-time, regardless of complexity, to his will), Law Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to overwrite any Law in reality, with the potential exception of the Laws of other Outer Gods, though considering the strength of Lyle's Law, this is unlikely), Information Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to completely overwrite any information of any complexity, whether actively or passively), Conceptual Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to overwrite and replace any concept in any reality with their own desires), Cosmic Awareness, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), BFR (Able to bring his opponent into his "Providence", a place where his power is supreme), Plot Manipulation (Able to control the "Plot" of the Game Central, and even characters' actions and choices), Body Puppetry and Mind Manipulation (Directly controls anyone in his Providence, right down to choosing what they can and can't see or hear), Reactive Power Level (via "Logic of the Mighty" - He is fixed at the top of his own hierarchy, so if a being enters his Providence, he automatically becomes more powerful than them), Absorption (via "Logic of the Mighty" - Gains the knowledge, experience, and abilities of anything he kills or controls), Able to control his opponent and their abilities while in his Providence Attack Potency: Outerverse Level '(Atziluth, the source of his power, was stated to be infinitely transcendent of all reasoning and concepts, regardless of complexity, the source of existence that "Cannot be grasped by any intelligence". Stated to be one of the strongest Outer Gods ever, and that if the Scarlet King didn't exist, then Yaldabaoth would likely be the king himself) 'Speed: Irrelevant '''(Atziluth was stated to be beyond all dimensional measurements. Superior to most other Outer Gods, the only exceptions being Ion and Lyle), '''Omnipresent in his Providence (Embodies everything within it) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerverse Level '(Comparable to the likes of Lyle and Malcolm) 'Durability: Outerverse Level (Endured multiple hits from Ion's Crucibles, only suffering "A wound too small for an ant to fit through". Took hits from Ion himself, despite his status as "The Embodiment of Deicide") Stamina: Limitless Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (All information, realities, and dimensional spaces, originate from Atziluth, the source of his power. It was stated that the Outer Gods have absolute knowledge of the lower world, with the only random factor for them being Apoptoses) Weaknesses: Immense arrogance and self-absorption. If the opponent is able to leave his Providence, all his unique abilities become unusable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Atziluth: 'The beginning of all things. The eternal, unchanging essence that encompasses everything. All things emerge from Atziluth, all concepts, realities, and entities. Atziluth cannot be adequately described by any degree of knowledge or logic. All knowledge is derived from Atziluth, and no matter how complex the existence, no being that is ''from Atziluth can understand it entirely. Atziluth can only be understood by beings ''of ''it. Beings that have reached Atziluth are transcendent in relation to any plane of existence. Information, duality, space-time, every existence, no matter how complex, is limited by the transcendent Atziluth. Nothing can affect them, and it is impossible to resist them, without being an Atziluth-Level being of a higher influence * '''Law: '''The true manifestation of Atziluth, the ability to overwrite reality and create a Law personal to oneself. This Law is the strongest possible Truth that can be created, it literally exceeds the principles and structure of dimensional space itself. The Law created is developed in response to a desire, and thus every Law is different. Once activated, nothing can stop the Law from interfering with reality, and nothing except another Law can ignore it's influence. '''Providence: God is only One - Ein Sof ''("Limitlessness")'' Yaldabaoth's Providence and Law. It's core is "I am the one true god" - The ultimate summary of Yaldabaoth's God Complex, making a world in which he is the one true god, and in fact, the only thing at all. Using this law, he constructed the entire basis for not just the Game Central, but Agladda itself. * God is All: '''In Yaldabaoth's Providence, he is literally the entire world. The air, the ground, even the planets, the stars, and the laws of reality themselves, everything within is Yaldabaoth. All are like cells within his self. This is not just the matter and concepts, but the beings. Every being within is a part of Yaldabaoth - Even the players are no exception, and are all just extensions of Yaldabaoth's will. There is no hiding in this creation - The whole world is Yaldabaoth's eyes, and all knowledge instantly becomes a part of him. The only beings unaffected by Yaldabaoth's control are beings that have had their souls forcefully ripped from him, namely under the influence of Ion. * '''Logic of the Mighty: '''Yaldabaoth's providence operates under the rule "Might makes right", reflecting Yaldabaoth's need to use his power to control the other gods through fear. If one being is stronger than the other, then they hold more authority than the other. Consequently, since Yaldabaoth himself ranks at the top of this artificial hierarchy, absolutely nothing in his world can possibly affect or interact with him. In his own words "Ants and humans exist in different worlds." And his world follows that principle, making it so that unless one is stronger than the foe, they absolutely cannot win. In addition, if a stronger being should control or kill a weaker one, they automatically gain all that beings' abilities, experience, and knowledge. * '''Akashic Records: If you are Yaldabaoth's opponent, the entire world becomes your enemy. From the earth under your feet, to even the stars in the sky. Yaldabaoth is able to wield all of reality as a weapon. From collapsing reality itself into a black hole, to reducing his opponent's history into nothing, to even throwing masses of souls like meteors at his opponents. Absolutely nothing is out of the question, and without exact knowledge of this ability, it is impossible, even for an Outer God, to combat Yaldabaoth's world. If he wishes, Yaldabaoth can even simply wish that his opponent die, and they are then atomised from the inside out. As long as they are in his world, even the opponent and all their abilities are Yaldabaoth's weapon Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Gods Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Transdual Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Information Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Plot Users Category:Void Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Death Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 1